


a moonlit path hemmed in [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash February, Freedom, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "a moonlit path hemmed in" by impossibletruths.“oh,” she says once, when she is very young and catches sight of something not meant for her eyes, “but she is beautiful, isn’t she?”“yes,” says father, “as beautiful as you.”and she knows she is not and never will be beautiful, and she does not say it again//she has traveled a long, long way to get here
Relationships: Zahra Hydris/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 4





	a moonlit path hemmed in [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a moonlit path hemmed in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979616) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



> **BEST ENJOYED WITH HEADPHONES!!**

Length: 8:12  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20moonlit%20path%20hemmed%20in.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20moonlit%20path%20hemmed%20in%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Femslash February! I enjoyed playing around with the audio to adapt the poetic/freeform nature of the text. (Again, headphones will make for a better experience!) Thanks to impossibletruths for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
